Flutterdash Hotel
by kreativekrail
Summary: Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have growing feelings for each other. One afternoon, a simple activity changes both of their plans for the future and Rainbow is forced to make a choice.


**Chapter 1**

Fluttershy stood alone in a beautiful meadow, free from the judgements of other ponies, communing with nature and her animal friends. The weather was warm and glorious, she sat surrounded by creatures of all shapes and sizes, she cooed them in her usual manner when she was suddenly interrupted. "Hey Fluttershy!" the yellow furred pegasus turned around to see her blue winged friend walking over to her.

"Oh, hello Rainbow Dash, how are you?" She asked warmly. Rainbow stopped unusually close to her with a still and heartwarming glow in her magenta eyes. "I don't know." Rainbows face folded itself into a serious and impatient look, her brow narrowed against her eyes.

"Is-Is something wrong?" Fluttershy felt like something in the area around her was missing a major puzzle piece, she stared at Rainbow, everything around her was a distorted meadow of shapes, objects, and colors of dark blue and black. The faces of her animal friends faded into the distance.

"R-Rainbow, what's going on?" She looked around in panic, short of breath. She turned to her closest friend for answers, but Rainbows smile was gone, Fluttershy stood frozen as she somehow floated closer to her eerily without moving a muscle. Her lips only a tilt away from Fluttershy's. Ice shot up her spine as Rainbow started with a hateful and impatient gaze

"What the hay are you waiting for? Kiss me!"

"Ah!" Fluttershy jumped up, surrounded by the comforts of her household furnishings, a desk lay to her right which she only used for her diary entries and letters. A wardrobe Rarity fashioned to her left along with the bathroom door right next to it.

"Oh, it was only a dream... Again." She whispered to herself, she flinched as she heard the brown door across the room creak open, a small rabbit yawned widely while stretching his arms, he hoped up on the foot of her bed. "Oh, I'm sorry Angel Bunny, did I wake you?" He nodded. "I'm sorry, I had that dream again..." She sighed, Angel Bunny rubbed his temple annoyed. She had been dreaming about the stupid one for weeks and he was tired of being woken up early because of it.

"Would you like me too make you breakfast?" She asked, Angel shook his head and passed out at the foot of her bed. "Oh, I see..." Fluttershy slowly climbed out from under the warm sheets slowly, the coolness of the room felt like torture for her, but she didn't feel like laying in bed unable to fall asleep.

"Maybe Twilight or Rarity could help me." She walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror helpless. Darkened bags fell under her once shy but striking eyes, "Rarity's first."

She ran a warm bath and spent the next half hour running chores for her animal friends. After feeding the now awake Angel, she headed out the door.

"Be safe, I'm off to Rarity's." She waved to Angel, he waved back without looking.

The neighboring wilderness around Fluttershy's cottage made her feel more awake and aware, the soft summer air the trees cleared her head better, she quickened her pace to a trot along the dirt path.

The Carousel Boutique stood as a grand and marvelous structure inside the simple town of Ponyville, its bright and showy color and shape matched Fluttershy's fashion freak of a friend.

Fluttershy slowly entered, her head popping halfway in, she didn't want to intrude on her if she was working.

"Ah! Fluttershy, how are you today dear? I haven't seen you for quite awhile, I was getting genuinely worried." Rarity smiled walking in with a small gown, it shone with light blue ribbon and clear glistening jewels.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" "No! Not at all, its just a little something for Sweetie's upcoming play, *sigh* she's playing as filly Celestia, and I want her looking as a princess should." Rarity fastened the dress to a filly ponnequin (pony mannequin), the dress hung large and open in the back, holes were sewn in for the fake clip on wings and a copy of Tias signature crown adorned the faceless filly. "What do you think?" Rarity asked, Fluttershy noticed the numbering accessories on it, "I think its perfect, you put more time into it than your other outfits didn't you?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious? Ugh, I knew the add-ons were too much. Anyway, how are things, it's been forever since we could catch up." Rarity sat with Fluttershy in her living room, two sofas sat across from each other with a polished tea table in the middle, Rarity was professional at entertaining company and a friends visit was no different.

"Well, that's the reason I'm here... I can't sleep and I um. Was hoping you could help me, if that's alright." Her hair moved over her eye as she tried to hide subconsciously. "I'll do everything I can, but that seems to be in Twilight's territory."

"I know, its not about the sleep, I um. Keep having the same dream over and over, and I have an idea what it means but..." Fluttershy paused, she knew deep down she cared about Rainbow Dash more than everypony else, but she was still unsure on how to put it into words for everypony else to understand. Rarity's interest increased to Fluttershy's new situation, a chance to be useful was always welcomed as the element of generosity. "You want me to evaluate your dream for you?"

"Y-yes." Fluttershy nodded, "Alright, explain in full detail." Rarity smiled, a few minutes of harrowing details passed through Rarity's ears, the blooming meadow, Rainbows strange behaviors and expressions, but overall, the feeling of helplessness Fluttershy felt at the moment of Rainbows frown.

Rarity set down her tea softly, thinking over the dream vigorously. Fluttershy waited in front of her with her head down patiently for her friends input, "What do you think?" she finally asked quietly.

"Fluttershy, do you have feelings for Rainbow?" She asked, Fluttershy felt short of breath for a moment, her hoof laid against her suddenly aching heart, Rarity noticed her reaction and continued, "I think you're hesitant on telling her how you feel, and that she will grow impatient from it." Fluttershy slowly nodded, "Thank you Rarity." "'Tis no trouble darling, but this awful sleep deprivation is." Rarity squeezed Fluttershys jaw with her hoof, her eyes were heavy and sagging almost as much as Applejacks were when she overworked herself during apple harvest. "We simply MUST get this fixed up. Follow me!" The two left the room for the spa, leaving three eavesdropping fillies hiding on top of the staircase.


End file.
